When filming with a video camera, a common method of capturing video involves displacing the camera along one or more rails using a camera slider. Typical camera slider configurations comprise a pair of rails and a carriage body that rolls along the rails upon which the camera is supported. To ensure a smooth movement of the camera along the rails, a flywheel is sometimes operatively connected to the slider.
Examples of various commercially available sliders with flywheels include i) the Axler Pro Camera Slider with Flywheel available by Gradus Group LLC, ii) the Benro MoveOver Dual Carbon Rail Slider with Flywheel available by Benro Precision Machinery (Zhongshan) Co, Ltd., and iii) the Konova Nitsan Fly Wheel available by Konova of South Korea. In each instance in the prior art, the flywheel rotates about a flywheel axis which is fixed relative to the rails at one end of the rails. Operatively connecting the flywheel to the carriage body which rolls along the rails thus requires a pulley cable to be supported to span the length of the rails. This arrangement is complex in construction and has poor responsiveness between the flywheel rotation and the linear movement along the rails due to great length of the pulley cable spanning a full length of the rails.